Olor a tierra mojada
by Kathrina Halloween
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si después de tanto tiempo Sirius Black se reencontrara con su amor? Un día de lluvia y un motón de cosas por recuperar. Pesimo summary definitivamente no soy buena para esto pasen y lean!


**Llovía. A cantaros. De hecho, caía tanta agua que a penas podías ver algo más allá. El frío se había adueñado de la tierra y los rincones de aquel hermoso valle que estaba siendo regado por la inmensa tempestad que sobrevolaba el cielo. De las nubes oscuras caían rayos con fuerza sobre la tierra, iluminando la estancia semioscura. **

**Ella estaba delante de la ventana abierta, escuchando el agua caer y correr sobre la tierra. Escuchando los truenos que hacían retumbar la casa. Oliendo el perfume a tierra mojada que entraba, suave, gozoso y helado por la ventana. Moviendo las cortinas blancas de suave lino con lentitud, recreándose en cada onda.**

**No podía evitar pensar en las tardes de lluvia en Hogwarts, cuando un joven Sirius Black buscaba su cuerpo, su pasión. Y la encontraba y le hacia en amor, siempre con esa especial manera de hacerlo. Suave pero fuerte, despacio pero deprisa, con amor pero siempre con un poco de odio, por que ella nunca se dejaba dominar por completo. **

**Por que ella siempre acariciaba, mordía, lamía e incluso debajo de él quería llevar el ritmo levantando las caderas al compás de las penetraciones de su tierno amante. Siempre más profundo, siempre más a dentro de ellas. Siempre sintiéndolo más y más. Y ahora, ya no quedaba nada por sentir.**

**Si, había vuelto a ver a Sirius Black después de que saliera de Azkaban. Y poco le importo el dolor que vio prendido de sus ojos grises, tan oscuros como las nubes de tormenta que ahora tenía justo encima. Si, hubiera querido estrecharlo contra su pecho y darle todo ese amor que necesitaba desesperadamente desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Pero no lo hizo, sencillamente no pudo hacerlo. Ella no había compartido su vida con nadie más, no se había podido quitar de la cabeza a ese genial cabronazo, a ese perfecto ligón que llevaba a todas las chicas de cabeza, siempre. **

**No, aún no lo había podido dejar salir de su mente, de su corazón y, muchas veces, las ansias podían con ella y tenía que buscar consuelo entre las sábanas de su cama, con sus propias manos, para no ir a donde sabía que estaba él y hacerle el amor salvajemente, durante días si podía ser. Por que hacía tanto tiempo que no lo sentía que quería volver a sentirlo dentro de ella durante días, sin salir.**

**Pero tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo de tenerlo de nuevo y de que, de nuevo lo volviera a perder de aquella manera tan desgarradora, soportando que todo el mundo hablara de él, que todo el mundo lo llamara asesino sin saber que pasó allí verdaderamente. Por que él le dijo que volvería junto a ella, por que él le dijo que no se preocupara por nada que él siempre volvería con ella. Y ella se lo trago. **

**Palabra a palabra pasaron por sus oídos y se instalaron en su corazón, como veneno. Alimentando una esperanza que nunca debió de crecer en ella. Por el amor a Circe, ahora tenía casi cuarenta años y su cuerpo se lo recordaba demasiadas veces. Ya no era la misma de antes, ya no podía gustarle tanto.**

**Sin embargo el seguía tan condenadamente atractivo como siempre. Después de recuperar un poco de peso por la testarudez de ella, una gran médico por cierto, se veía mucho mejor. A pesar de estar más delgado su cuerpo musculoso no se había ido y ella empezó a recordar la de veces que se perdió encima de esa piel y debajo de ella.**

**Recordaba como él la tomaba con fuerza, siempre con fuerza, la tumbaba en su cama y le hacía el amor con una sonrisa canina en sus labios. Siempre diciéndole cosas de amor, siempre intercalando insultos entre gemidos. Siempre susurrándole al oído lo mucho que la amaba y todo lo prendado que estaba de ella.**

**Pero ahora ella estaba sola en la casa que una vez compartieron, quizá muy poco. Aún tenía ropa de él que aún olía a él. Ya se había encargado ella de que así fuera. A veces se ponía alguna camisa suya y olía su perfume mientras se masturbaba, recordando cualquier acto carnal con él. Hasta el más mínimo recuerdo de cualquier dulce beso le sobraba. Por que ya no podía más con la distancia. **

**Aquella vez no fue una excepción, solo que cambio la cama por el sofá, en frente de la ventana abierta. Primero olió el aire a tierra mojada, luego olió el perfume de Sirius que impregnaba la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Luego se llevo una mano a su boca y humedeció sus dedos con su lengua. Bajo zigzagueando por su cuello hasta uno de sus pezones y lo rodeo y pellizco, sintiendo la dureza bajo sus yemas. **

**Luego bajo por su vientre, recordando como se sentían los besos de él en su piel. Después su mano se perdía en el interior de sus braguitas y ella se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir demasiado. Para no oírse demasiado y saber que estaba volviendo a hacer lo mismo de siempre. **

**Se hacia el amor queriendo que se lo hiciera él cuando Sirius estaba solo, con la pena y el dolor aprisionando su alma y pidiendo un poco de amor. Las lágrimas se escaparon por sus ojos. Se sentía culpable del placer que se daba a si misma, por que no era él el que tocaba su cuerpo. Por que ella podía darse ese placer pero no era capaz de dárselo a él.**

**De repente una sensación familiar le sobrevino. Fue como una especie de llamada, como algo que le decía que se tenía que levantar y se tenía que dirigir hacia la puerta. Así lo hizo, con la camisa de él puesta. Para cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta escucho unos pasos fuertes por el porche de madera de la casa y se quedo parada en mitad de la estancia semioscura. **

**Esos pasos, ella conocía esos pasos, pero no podía estar allí. La puerta se abrió con fuerza y un rayo recorto la figura masculina demasiado conocida que descansaba en la entrada. **

**Unos ojos grises se clavaron en ella. Estaba mojado, de pies a cabeza. Entro, deleitándose con cada paso que daba, haciendo que sonara como martillazos en su cabeza, en su conciencia. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se quedo allí parado, de pie.**

**_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _quiso saber ella con voz queda.**

**Sirius la observo mejor. Si, había crecido considerablemente y se había echo toda una mujer. Sus curvas estaban más definidas y eran menos suaves mostrando unas grandes y redondas mamas y unas suaves caderas que hacían sinuosa la figura de aquella mujer en la que no podía dejar de pensar ni un solo instante. Su pelo castaño claro, caía largo y alborotado por detrás de su espalda, enmarcando una cara de expresiones suaves. **

**Llevaba su camisa preferida. Iba en bragas, sus labios estaban húmedos y rojos, por su cuello se adivinaba un recorrido de saliva y sus pechos caían libres y se distinguían debajo de la camisa demasiado abierta. **

**Sirius paseó su mirada por la casa, buscando a quien le había echo eso. Luego la miro a los ojos y supo la verdad. Ella le miraba con aquella luz de pasión en sus preciosos ojos marrón chocolate, estaba pensando en él. Se hacia el amor mientras pensaba en él. Y Sirius no pudo evitarlo.**

**_ Recuperar lo que es mío _le dijo con voz ronca por la pasión.**

**Se acercó a ella con rapidez y la atrapo entre sus brazos besando su boca que se abrió a él como una flor esperando su lengua, deseando que entrara en ella y la saboreaba. **

**Se besaron con pasión, jugando con la lengua, mordiéndose los labios, saboreándose, recreándose en la sensación, gimiendo con intensidad. Sin miedo, sin pena, sin prisa.**

**Sirius lamió sus lágrimas con infinito placer mientras ella no podía dejar **

**de gemir sintiéndolo tanto en su piel que quemaba. Y a ella le gustaba quemarse con él, dejar que la consumiera en su fuego de pasión y amor.**

**Sirius paseo sus manos por su cuerpo, levanto la camisa y acaricio su espalda mientras ella le quitaba la chaqueta de cuero mojado y la tiraba al suelo. El pelo negro de él se apegaba en su rostro y la mojaba, pero le daba igual. Ella seguía besando sus labios, su frente, mientras desabrochaba botones por doquier. **

**Le quito la camisa para cuando él ya subía con sus manos hacia sus pechos. Beso, lamió y mordió el pecho de él, sin poder contener la lujuria que inundaba su ser mientras él se estremecía bajo sus labios, gimiendo con voz ronca. **

**Sirius se abrazó a ella acercándose a su oído.**

**_ Llevo esperando esto demasiado tiempo… _le susurro.**

**Ella también llevaba demasiado tiempo esperándolo también y quería disfrutarlo todo entero. Sin prisas, despacio. Aunque el deseo les impidiera ir despacio. Le quito el cinturón mientras mordía su hombro. **

**Él jugaba con sus pezones mientras lamía su cuello con toda su lengua, queriéndoselo comer, queriéndosela comer. **

**Le desabrocho el primer botón del pantalón y bajo su cremallera que izo eco en la estancia. Luego se apartó de él, sonriéndole con malicia. **

**Sirius izo amago de acercarse.**

**_ Quieto _le susurro ella.**

**Y él se quedo quieto ¡Joder! Se quedo quieto, allí, más estático que una puta estatua por que estaba completamente rendido a ella y a sus mínimos deseos, fueran cuales fueran. Ella se desabrocho la camisa del moreno en su misma cara mientras se dirigía de espaldas hacia la puerta de la habitación. **

**Al fin se la quito, mostrando sus hermosos senos bien formados y erguidos a su amante quien abrió mucho los ojos y pensó que se correría allí mismo con esa sola visión. Lanzó la camisa al suelo y entro, dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona que quería decir que se podía acercar. **

**Sirius se quito las botas pesadas y los calcetines mojados y se acercó al cuarto con algo de urgencia.  
**

**Ella le esperaba tumbada en la cama, abierta de piernas, mientras disfrutaba del aire frío que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto. **

**Cuanto tiempo hacia que no estaba en esa habitación. Quizá demasiado. Se acercó a ella y se tumbó sobre su cuerpo. Besó de nuevo sus labios, con intenso amor y ella gimió de placer al notarlo de nuevo en ella. Bajo desde sus labios a su cuello y lo besó, lamió y mordió una vez más. **

**Intentando quitarle a su piel aquel aroma y aquel sabor que tan loco lo volvía. **

**Ella acariciaba su espalda con aquellas manos que lo descontrolaban. Bajo hasta sus pechos y los lleno de besos dulces. Luego presionó con sus labios los pezones de ella que se endurecieron con su solo contacto mientras emitía un suave gemido que sonó lastimero y alargado. Los lamió, paseando toda su lengua caliente y húmeda por encima de ellos, mientras ella se estremecía de placer una vez más.**

**_ Sirius… no pares… por favor no pares _le decía suave entre gemidos ahogados de placer contenido.**

**Él bajo por su vientre, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo hasta llegar a sus braguitas. Se las quito con delicadeza mientras besaba sus muslos y sus piernas con amor. Ella se agarraba a las sábanas de su cama hundiendo los dedos en el colchón. Agradeciendo poder estar sintiendo de nuevo a Sirius, a su amor. **

**Volvió a subir y metió su lengua caliente entre los labios de su sexo húmedo. Profundizo más y rozo su zona erógena y ella gimió con intensidad por el placer y fue un gemido profundo, orgásmico y húmedo.**

**Sirius quería escuchar más de esos gemidos y siguió estimulando la zona, lamiendo, besando y succionando con cuidado de darle el mayor placer del mundo. Cuando sintió su propio pene llamar desde dentro de sus pantalones, rogando por un poco de libertad, se levanto de la cama, dejando a su amor sudada y excitada aún con las piernas abiertas a él. **

**Se quito los pantalones, no llevaba nada debajo, nunca llevaba nada de bajo. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ella ya estaba en frente de él y engulló su pene de una vez, cobijándolo en el calor de su boca.**

**_ Caliente… muy caliente _susurró Sirius con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las manos enredadas en el pelo de ella, acariciándola con ternura.**

**Ella engulló, lamió y beso todo su pene, mientras acariciaba el vientre de él, sus piernas y sus nalgas.**

**Sirius sacó con cuidado su propio pene de la boca de ella y se agacho para besar sus labios hinchados y mojados de saliva y amor. La obligó a tumbarse encima de la cama de nuevo, se abrió paso con sus manos y dedos y la penetro. **

**De un golpe, entero. **

**Ella se arqueo sobre la cama, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza y lanzando un gemido fuerte a la estancia. Sirius se tumbó del todo sobre ella y empezó a besar su boca con desesperación, capturando cada aliento de vida que quería salir de ella mientras embestía con fuerza, con lentitud. **

**Variaba la sacudida, a veces era de un golpe, a veces suave, arrastrándose por las paredes de ella. **

**A veces era rápido y los gritos de ella se seguían al compás, sin poder alargarse demasiado, sintiendo sus pechos subir y bajar en el vaivén de sus cuerpos. A veces era lento, lujurioso, suculento, dejando que ella gimiera con fuerza en sonidos alargados mientras devoraba sus pechos con mucha lengua, mucha saliva y muchos, muchos labios y besos. **

**Para cuando llegaron al orgasmo ni los truenos que aún se oían sobre ellos podían acallar sus gritos. **

**Sirius se abrazó a ella que lo atrapó entre sus delgados brazos y lo obligó a estar apegado a su cuerpo, mientras sentía el calor del orgasmo de él inundarla por dentro.**

**Él sintió complacido los espasmos orgásmicos de la vagina de ella.**

**_ Te amo _dijo en un susurro medio ahogado, ella.**

**Justo en su oído y justo las palabras que se moría por escuchar. **

**Sirius levanto la cabeza y se quedo mirando a su amor. En un extraño movimiento demasiado practicado y calculado Sirius los tapo a ambos con las sábanas sin necesidad de salir de dentro de ella. No, aún era demasiado pronto para salir de ella.**

**_ Yo también te amo _le contestó.**

**Ella le dedico una sonrisa exhausta y radiantemente feliz. Volvió a besar sus labios, despacito, con amor. Mientras seguían abrazados. Hasta volver a sentir la dureza y humedad de los sexos que pedían por más, por mucho más.**

**El radiante sol despertó a Sirius tumbado en su cama, con ella, con su amor, entre sus brazos. Dormida.**

**Y, por una vez en demasiado tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría al saberse otra vez en casa.**


End file.
